All or Nothing
by December Jewel
Summary: Malik knows Mariku loves him but isn’t he allowed to have doubts? AU!


I haven't done a one-shot for a REALLY LONG time, so. . . .

**Summary:** Malik knows Mariku loves him but isn't he allowed to have doubts?

**Disclaimer:** -ignores screen & talks to nearby person sitting in desk- And then they came and made me tell the most disturbing thing I have ever had to say! –takes a deep breath- I had to say: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**YU-GI-OH!**

Malik Ishtar ran through the front doors of Domino High School, checking his watch every five seconds. He had promised Ryou to meet him at the Sugar Bowl (owned by Marc Brown, creator of "Arthur") to catch up on recent events of their lives. As he neared the ice cream parlor, Malik sighed in relief when he caught sight of Ryou walking towards the entrance. "Hey!" he called out, slowing his pace to catch his breath.

Ryou turned, chuckling at his friend. "I think you need to get more exercise, Malik."

Malik shrugged. "I'm perfectly healthy." Pause. "Except for the occasional sweet here and there." He pushed open the door, hearing the bell at the top of the door ring.

"Occasional?" Ryou shook his head, sitting down in a booth, picking up a menu, and then watched Malik sit down across from him before returning his gaze back to the menu. "Maybe we shouldn't be here then." Not hearing his friend complain, Ryou looked up, seeing Malik stare at someone at the counter. Hearing the person's laugh though, he knew immediately who it was.

Mariku Orisan.

A well-known football jock at Domino High; 5'12, 185 lbs., long, sandy blond hair that stood up with piercing brown eyes. Every male in school envied him, including his fellow teammates except for two and of course, every girl wanted to be "his" girl, including the two females on the football team.

But no one knew. Not one person. And Ryou knew that fact hurt every part of his best friend.

Malik had always had a crush on the football star and last year, when Mariku called to ask him out, he was ecstatic to learn that the other boy returned some of the feelings. When the relationship began to get serious, the two decided they would keep it a secret, except for a few close friends. It was times like these, when he saw the other in public, that Malik wanted everyone to know they were together; that they were a couple.

But Mariku wouldn't do that. The teen was too scared it would push him off the team and his dreams of being a professional football player would be over.

'That's all he cares about,' Malik thought, turning his gaze back towards Ryou. "Sorry," he apologized, feeling that he needed to.

Confused, Ryou tilted his head. "For what, Malik? For wanting to be with Mariku in public instead of hiding?" The boy sighed. "Don't be. I know exactly how you feel."

About two months earlier, Ryou's eight month relationship with Bakura Takei ended, with Ryou binging on ice cream and anything he could find to eat for two weeks. Bakura wasn't a football player but played basketball and in the very beginning of their relationship, no one knew about them, but one month later, they walked down the halls holding hands, letting everyone know that they both were taken.

Yet recently, Bakura had corned the fifteen-year-old in school, telling him that he needed the boy back. Ryou had told him that he would think about it, not sure if he should trust Bakura with his heart again.

Malik smiled sadly. "I shouldn't have brought anything up."

Ryou nodded, smiling also. "Don't worry about it. All that is old news."

**YU-GI-OH!**

Mariku stretched in his seat, eyes never leaving the menu. Every now and then he sensed someone watching him. Of course, he knew exactly who it was: Malik. He also knew what the boy was hinting at, but Mariku couldn't make that commitment. Maybe after college he could, but not now.

He glanced at the entrance when the bell rings, seeing his friend walk in. "Yo," he said, leaning back in the chair. "What's up?"

Bakura shrugged, sitting next to the sandy blonde. "Nothing new; always the same ole stuff. You?"

"Same." Mariku glanced over his shoulder, seeing Malik and Ryou laughing, each covering their mouths. "Same," Mariku repeated, taking his eyes away from the duo, hoping Bakura didn't notice.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Anything new with the secret?"

"What secret?"

"Never mind." The silver-haired teen new what his friend was up to and decided he would play along with the game. "I just thought I might tell you I seen a certain someone with a certain someone the other day."

Mariku glared. "Who!"

"But there is no secret so how can there be a certain someone?"

"That was not funny!" Mariku folded his arms on the counter and laid his head on them. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Bakura smirked, glancing back at the duo his self. "Oh, Mariku, but it was."

"So, what's new with him?" He didn't have to say who "him" was.

"It's been almost two weeks since I asked him." Bakura sighed. "I think I all ready know the answer. I mean, he knows I'm sorry and that I regret doing that but . . . ugh, I don't know anymore."

**YU-GI-OH!**

Malik leaned back in the booth, stretching. "So? Bakura?"

Ryou blushed, glancing at the counter where the said person was having a deep conversation with Mariku (this is happening as the conversation with Bakura and Mariku is). "I don't know. I mean, what if he, well, you know?"

"But he realized the mistake he made. I can tell he knows that every time in Science. He's always so disappointed when you don't choose him as a partner."

Ryou sighed. "I know, but I'm still not so sure. Half of me want to get back with him while the other half doesn't."

Malik nodded. He understood what the other boy said. He felt like that almost all the times about Mariku. "What does your heart tell you, Ry?"

"To trust him. I still love him but I'm scared. Sure he loves but what if he gets tired of me again? Then what? I couldn't take it."

"I wouldn't be able to either if Mariku did that."

Ryou laughed. "Look at us. Here we are talking about a guy who refuses to come out in the open and one who is way too confusing."

"Then perhaps," Malik stated, smiling, "we should start drinking these yummy-in-my-tummy chocolate chip milkshakes."

**YU-GI-OH!** - That Night

Malik sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. He had finished his homework and after saying "I'm bored" over and over again, Isis had pushed him out the front door and told him to find something to "unbored" himself. So there he was, walking down one of the many sidewalks in Domino City with absolutely nothing to do.

"Malik!"

Said person stopped, heart racing. He knew that voice. Malik turned around, smiling slightly. "Hey Mariku," he said, breathlessly, when the other stood beside him. "What's up?"

Mariku scratched the back of his neck. "Eh, nothing much. Just walking around." He smiled. "You?"

"Same really." Malik hated the silences that always came when the two seen each other in public. "So?"

"So?"

Malik cringed inwardly. When the other started to repeat words he had all ready said, Malik knew it was time to leave. "I got to get going." Malik turned around, starting his trek home.

"Wait!" When Malik turned back around to face him, Mariku continued, "I know things haven't been going well for us lately but…."

Malik closed his eyes, prepared to hear the news he had been waiting for: the break up.

"…. I think we need to take our relationship to the next level."

Malik opened his eyes, gazing at soft brown eyes. He was about to speak when Mariku leaned down, placing his lips on Malik's. The younger one gasped but did not pull away, instead Malik kissed back with full eagerness. He was psyched that Mariku, the one who wanted their relationship to be private, was kissing him in public.

The two pulled away, breath coming in gasps.

Mariku smiled. "I'm going to take that as you want to take us to another level also."

Malik nodded, leaning up for another kiss but a voice interrupted his movements.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to show PDA (1)?"

Mariku pulled away from Malik, glaring at his friend. "Uh-huh, like you don't do it yourself, Bakura." He raised an eyebrow, noticing Ryou's hand in his. "So?"

Bakura smiled, tightening his hold on the boy next to him. "Yeah. So?"

"Yep!"

Malik and Ryou exchanged glances, rolling their eyes at their boyfriend's antics.

"Creepy," Malik said, shuddering.

"Oh, yeah," Ryou agreed.

Bakura looked at his lover. "What?"

Ryou shrugged. "Nothing, I mean, the way you two talk to each other is pretty scary."

As the two continued their bickering, Mariku turned towards Malik. "What's wrong with it?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest while tapping his foot.

Malik stepped back, creepiness going an extra high. "You remind me of my sister." He smiled, stepping back again. "Besides, it's just weird how you guys understand little words without any explanations."

Mariku grinned, reaching out and pulling Malik back into his grasp, arms around the boy's waist. "Well, get use to it. It's all or nothing, baby."

"Then I'll take all." Malik leaned up, placing his lips on the others.

**YU-GI-OH!**

1: Public Displays of Affection. I'm sure you have all heard of it in school before.

WHOO! Five pages! That's the longest I have ever written anything. BE PROUD OF ME! -smiles-

Since I have decided to EDIT this: adding scenes separators, making sure everything is spelled right and so on, I will answer the review responses for it the first time posted:

**Shinigami:** Ugh! I'm glad that when I went to high school the teachers were strict on PDA! You couldn't even hug your best friend! Of course you may borrow the phrase! In fact, pass it around…. Tell people to go "unbored" themselves! Thankies!

**Chelley Angel:** The teachers at the high school I went to never gave up! I love your stories! I am so glad you updated _Let it Out_. Thankies!

**tsuki-neko-chan:** I KNOW! I usually only do three pages… maybe a little bit on the fourth page! I'm still in wonder at the authors/authoresses who can write ten pages and still keep going… they are amazing! Everyone's amazing! Yes, bronzeshipping is very much an endangered species! We should really hold rallies and try to get more people to write about our lovable Marik(u)/Malik! Thankies!


End file.
